


【真幸】囚

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 18





	【真幸】囚

生锈的镣铐在潮湿的水泥地上拖出沉重的声响，醒目的橘色囚服松垮垮地覆盖着主人瘦削的身体，与肮脏的地板和灰蒙蒙的墙壁形成鲜明对比。

出人意料地，这位囚犯生了一张极为美丽的面孔，那双紫罗兰色的眸子半掩半露在乱糟糟的碎发后，微微一瞥便摄人心魄。他胸前背后贴着两张巨大的白纸，上面是黑笔写下的几个数字——“305”，这是他在狱中的名字。在这座囚禁了一千多人的监狱里，只要提起“305”，所有人都知道是在说那个能把外貌利用到极致的男人。

监狱长真田弦一郎是用真名称呼他的唯一的人，大多数时候他会彬彬有礼地称他为“幸村君”，但是在床上，他从来都叫他“精市”。

幸村精市，亦称“305”，是监狱长真田弦一郎众所周知的情人。

从入狱第一天起，幸村就明白，监狱是比外面更残酷的世界，他必须要有所依附，才能在这个遍布血腥与罪恶的地方活下去，所以他想尽办法买通狱卒，得到了和真田单独见面的机会——一切都发生在监狱长的单人浴室里，他无比顺从地跪在满是水和泡沫的地面上给真田口交，在真田发泄后一点点舔掉他肉棒上的白浊。监狱长显然对他的服务相当满意，抱着他径直走进了一旁的温泉池，在池水的润滑下第一次入侵了他的身体。那一夜对他而言格外漫长，真田的体力仿佛深不可测，从浴室做到卧室，从床上做到写字台，幸村根本数不清他在自己体内射了多少回，只知道真田把他放回床上的时候，天已蒙蒙亮。

之后他的日子就好过了些，借着情人的权力他得到不少自己想要的东西，有时是一根烟，有时是一块画板，又或者，是监狱食堂开小灶为他准备的一顿烤鱼。同样也是因为真田，他不必和其他囚犯一样住在阴暗狭小的监室里，不必睡在积满灰尘的小型行军床上，用不知多少年没清理的水池洗脸。

白天他和其他囚犯一起工作，主要是做一些轻松的手工活，晚上他就到真田的房里，在那张California King Size大床上承受他侵略如火的攻伐。他很庆幸真田的床技相当不错，绝大多数时候都能让他爽到，不然每天做爱可就真是在遭罪了。

就连假释申请获批也是真田在床上告诉他的，他记得很清楚，那天真田做得异常凶狠，大有不把他操死在床上不罢休的意思，直到他意识模糊几乎昏死过去，才附在他耳旁，用温柔无比的声音对他说：305，你要自由了。

他这样过了十年，从二十岁到三十岁，总算等来了重获自由的日子，原本他以为自己会很高兴，终于又能见到高墙外的阳光。可不知怎地，离获释的日子越近，他心里就越低落，就好像有什么东西在一点点流失，从此一去不复返。

他逐渐不愿去想这件事。

之后的几天他和真田依旧天天做爱，比往常更加沉溺于对方的身体。有几天他们从下午就开始做，甚至还会去公共空间交媾。真田托着他的腿，把他压在监狱图书馆边缘的书架上疯狂顶弄，在囚服遮不到的地方也留下鲜红的印记，而他身后就有其他人在走来走去，借阅书籍。

今天是他在监狱的最后一天。明天一早，他就将向这里的一切作别，飞出牢笼去迎接崭新的未来。

只是，今天该做的事还是要做。

他拖着脚镣，一步一步走向真田的卧室——其实他的罪行并不需要戴脚镣，是真田觉得这样会让他看起来格外性感才让他戴上的，脚镣的钥匙在真田那里，只有在两人上床时他才会打开脚镣，完事醒来后又很快锁上。

穿过长长的过道，第一间就是监狱长的房间。幸村用指节轻轻敲了敲门，得到房内人的允准后推门而入。

真田正在审阅一些文件，见他来了，便放下文件，点点头示意他到床上去。幸村乖巧地坐到床上，蹬掉鞋子，抬起脚让真田打开脚镣。真田会意，单膝跪在他面前，从外套口袋里掏出钥匙，塞进卡在脚踝处的锁孔。

“咔嚓”，脚镣应声落地。

幸村刚想把脚挪到床上，就发现真田紧紧地捏住了自己脚踝，力气大得出奇。

“真田……你要做什么？”

真田并不作声，低下头一口含住了他白玉般的脚趾。

足尖的湿热触感令幸村浑身一颤，慌慌张张地就要收回脚，无奈脚踝被真田死死钳制着，分毫不能动弹。

唇舌从脚趾来到脚背，又一路往上，隔着裤子亲吻幸村的双腿。这样的亲吻实在是隔靴搔痒，似有似无的触碰让人怪难受的。幸村手肘撑床，绯红着脸，像是命令又像是请求：“真田，把我的裤子脱掉。”

“好。”

真田利落地褪下了他橙色的囚裤和下面的白色内裤，同时幸村也主动扯掉上衣，让自己的身体一丝不挂地暴露在真田面前。

无论做了多少次，每次看到幸村的裸体，真田都不禁从心里赞叹这具身体的美丽，匀称的肌肉牢牢地附在纤瘦的骨骼上，线条美好得没有死角……他的皮肤也很棒，白皙，细滑，摸起来就像上好的绸缎。

幸村被真田猎豹般的眼神盯到发怵，便挣扎着去解他的扣子，真田顺势揽住幸村的腰将他重重压倒，两人纠结着在床上翻滚了一会，身上的衣物都褪尽了。真田蜻蜓点水般地啄吻着幸村的上半身，舌尖灵巧地在胸前那两颗红珠边舔弄画圈，却迟迟不碰中心。幸村难耐地扭动着身子，想把乳尖往真田嘴里送，却每次都被真田避开了。

“精市，告诉我你要什么，我才能给你。”真田板正面孔道。

“要……要亲乳头……”赤裸裸地说出这种话，幸村简直羞耻得要哭了。

这样的性爱是幸村从未体验过的，往常真田会拎起他丢到床上，一言不发地做足前戏，然后循规蹈矩地插入、射精，几乎不会跟他讲什么话。

这让他觉得有些无所适从。

真田如他所愿，双唇阖在他的左侧乳尖，轻轻摩擦，又稍稍张开嘴，用力吸吮起那小小的红珠，闲下来的手指则碾磨弹动着另一侧乳头，把它揉得又红又肿。

“我以前想过给你打两颗乳钉，一定会很好看，”真田掐住他的右侧乳尖使劲往上扯，痛得幸村倒吸一口凉气，“但是那样的话，就没有这么好吸了。”说罢咬住幸村已经唾液浸润得湿亮的左胸，狠狠地吸了一口。

过了一会儿，真田玩腻了幸村的乳头，便掰开身下人的双腿，埋到了他大腿根部。

濡湿的舌尖一点点侵入敏感的后穴，浅丝丝的痒意让幸村下意识地抓住了身下的床单，正当他忍不住要呻吟出声时，真田的动作却戛然而止，他拽着幸村的手腕把他拉起来，面无表情地指了指自己的下体：“舔，把它舔硬了，我才能操你。”

幸村不满地瞪了他一眼，除了第一次勾引真田时，他几乎从来不给真田口交，通常真田也不会强求，怎么今天……

见他迟迟不肯动作，真田冷哼一声，伸手直接按下幸村的后脑勺，逼他将自己硕大的阴茎整个吃进去。

“呜……”腥膻的阴茎一瞬间填满了口腔，幸村拼命甩头想要摆脱，却反而让它进得更深，茎身也更硬。伞状顶端撞击着狭小的喉咙，呛得他泪水涟涟，一时报复心起，对着真田的阴茎就狠咬一口。

“嘶……”真田因疼痛而皱起眉头。他被幸村彻底激怒了，下一秒就飞快地抽出阴茎，把幸村往床上一推，径直插进了他的后穴。

“啊啊啊！”剧烈的痛感从后穴弥漫到身体各处，仿佛被锋利的肉刃生生肢解。幸村浑身发抖，四处躲避想要推拒压上来的真田，却被他一拎就轻轻松松地拥入怀中。真田坏心眼地顶了顶被迫骑在自己腰上的幸村，底部两颗囊袋撞上幸村结实的臀瓣，发出有力的啪啪声。

幸村彻底脱了力，只能无力地挂在真田身上，任他在自己体内大开大合地进出。

真田却还远未满足，他就着这样的姿势抽插了数十下，抱起幸村下了床，朝门外走去。

体内肉棒的角度发生了变化，幸村立刻反应过来，慌乱地拍打着他坚实的后背，口中喃喃地哀求：“求求你，不可以……不可以出去……会被别人看到……”

“我们前几天还在人来人往的图书馆里做过，你很享受，”真田一句话就回绝了幸村的哀求，他调整了一下幸村的重心，强迫他夹住自己的腰，又用力顶了两下，确保幸村不会从自己身上摔下去，便放心地走出了房间，“你明天就要走了，今晚，再好好看看你这十年住的地方吧。”

保持着这样相连的姿势，真田抱着幸村，不紧不慢地走过食堂、监室、走廊，还不时贴在幸村耳边说些羞辱他的话，幸村羞耻得缩在他胸口不肯跟他对视，后穴也不知不觉绞得更紧。

两人在监狱里走了一圈，到了回房的楼梯前，真田放下幸村，把他摆弄成趴跪在地上的姿势。

“想回房的话，就自己爬上去。”话是这么说着，粗大的阴茎却又一次抵住幸村湿润的穴口，上下碾磨。

“不要，”幸村软软地拒绝，“这样好像狗。”

“狗？”真田一个挺身再度没入幸村的身体，“你本来就是我的母狗。”

“你！”幸村愤怒地回过头，要和真田争辩，岂料真田扬起手，左右开弓，重重地拍打起他雪白的臀瓣，啪啪声在寂寥的夜色中格外清晰：“第一次见面就能跪在地上给人口交，你难道不是母狗吗？我提醒你一句，你最好快点爬，否则打屁股的声音可能会引来狱守。”

听了这话，幸村明白，真田是真的没有打算放过他，今天他无论如何都得爬上这段楼梯。想到这里，他心一横，撒开手就往上爬。

“不错，这样才是听话的母狗。”

对于幸村而言，这样的过程无异于酷刑，他本就已筋疲力尽，后穴里又夹着真田热硬的肉棒，每爬一个台阶都要停下来气喘吁吁好一会。

每当他停下太久，真田就会故意拔出巨根，一下再全根捅入，起初幸村还能在被插入时哀叫两声，到后来就只能趴在台阶上，随着真田的动作呜呜呜地呻吟。

真田看幸村真的不行了，也不再为难他，拦腰抱起幸村，上楼回了房。

轻手轻脚地把幸村放回床上，真田才意识到自己确实玩得太过了，以前他不是没粗暴过，可再粗暴，也从没让幸村受过伤。这一次，幸村的腹部和臀部尽是些青青紫紫的瘀痕，乳珠肉眼可见地红肿着，胸前还有几道触目惊心的伤口，想来是爬楼梯时不小心磕到的。

“疼……”幸村迷迷糊糊地呢喃。

“抱歉，以后不会了。”真田温柔地摸了摸他的鬓角，仔细一想又惊觉自己的话可笑——还想什么以后呢，这就是他们的最后了。

既然是最后的最后，那，还可以允许他任性一次吧？

想到这里，真田握住自己依然挺立的肉棒，缓缓地送进了幸村的身体。

“嗯……”幸村泪眼迷蒙地摇着头，腰部小幅度地摆动着，后穴传来饱胀的充实感，他知道自己又被插入了。

这一次真田的动作堪称轻柔体贴，凭着自己多年来对幸村身体的了解，他很快找到了能让幸村舒服的那一点，认真调整好角度，开始抽插。徐徐涌上的快感将幸村从昏昏欲睡中唤醒，他注视着身上埋头苦干的真田，颤巍巍地向他伸出了手。

“精市，你这是……”

“拉我起来。”

真田没有问理由，拉着幸村的手，小心翼翼地扶他坐起来，让他和自己结合得更紧密。

幸村主动环住他的肩膀，胸前肿大的乳珠摩擦着真田壮实的胸肌，修长的双腿顺势缠上他的腰，让两人的身体贴合得没有一丝缝隙。他伏在真田耳畔低语：“继续吧，弦一郎……呜……”

话音未落，真田便加快了交合速度，一下下撞得幸村浪叫连连，在真田腹部射了好几回，思绪都飘到九霄云外去了。

这场性事的最后，真田喘息着将积攒一夜的情欲尽数灌入幸村的身体，幸村则努力睁大失神的双眼，不顾一切地吻上真田的嘴唇。

发泄过后，两人抱在一起拥吻许久，真田才恋恋不舍地将自己的肉棒从幸村体内抽出来。

两人一道睡下，却因方才过于亢奋，一时还没有睡意，于是便面对面躺着，相顾无言。

幸村浅笑着，竖起手指一遍遍摩挲着真田的脸，似是想用指尖记住这张脸的轮廓。

“真田，这些年，辛苦你了。”

“不用在意。”

真田也抚上了他的脸颊。


End file.
